Winds of Change
by general-joseph-dickson
Summary: A ranger legend is helping test the prototype SPD Delta Morpher when the test goes tragically wrong. When the Ranger wakes up what will happen to him? Will his world be the same? What happened to his pregnant wife and child? What will he do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Unthinkable**

**Note: **Hello? Anyone out there? I have not done a PR Story since Reflections of a Red Ranger and I just figured that I would dabble a bit here. I was reading a couple stories and I came up with this idea. I hope that there are some fans left of some good old fashioned Power Ranger Goodness. Now this is my third active story along with Star Wars: Twisted History and Star Wars: Rise of the Paladin so updates will not be quick. So enjoy.

PRPRPRPR

**Year: 2008**

**Place: SPD Labs**

"How are the power levels Doctor Manx?" a red headed scientist asked as she watched the monitor that was slowly transferring power into the morpher being held by her husband.

"Levels normal Doctor Oliver. A few more moments and the morpher should be ready." Doctor Manx replied to the other scientist.

After a few moments Doctor Oliver spoke. "Should be good." she told Doctor Manx.

"Five...four...three...two...one...cut power." Manx responded as Doctor Oliver cut the power.

"Alright, can we do this?" Tommy Oliver asked as he readied the cell phone looking device.

"There may be a slight burst of extra power that runs off after the morpher is activated. So be prepared for a bit of a shock." Doctor Manx informed him.

"Got ya. Wish me luck Hayles." Tommy told his wife while flashing his signature smile.

"Good luck Tommy." Hayley told him.

"Alright, SPD EMERGENCY!" Tommy yelled as he activated the morpher.

Instead of a suit however there were several flashes and electricity that engulfed Tommy's arm causing him to scream and grip his arm.

Hayley quickly moved her fingers over her computer keyboard to initiate power shutdown. A couple seconds later the energy flow was drained from the prototype morpher and Tommy collapsed on the ground unconscious.

PRPRPRPR

A short time later Tommy was laying in an SPD medical unit with disfiguring burns covering his arms and unconscious. Hayley was sitting by her husbands bedside monitoring the flow of drugs being pumped into him to keep his fever down. Tommy had yet to wake up and it was safe to say he was in a coma. Hayley placed a hand on her slightly large stomach and bit her lip, all the while trying to act stronger than she really was.

A few minutes later Doctor Manx walked in looking far more tires than she had a couple hours ago. She had studied both the medical tests run on Tommy as well as on the morpher that had malfunctioned to try to find the cause.

"What did you find?" Hayley asked nervously.

"The morpher's power distributor couldn't handle the amount of power flowing through it and melted during the transfer. When Tommy activated the morpher every bit of power the morpher had shot into his body instead of being distributed evenly to activate the ranger form." Manx explained.

"What about Tommy?" Hayley asked nervously.

Manx sighed before speaking showing her defeat. "Other than the disfiguring burns all over his arms the radiation has wreaked havoc on his system. His white blood cells are almost non-existent, his central nervous system is unresponsive, and his muscles have been decreased in size to the point that he couldn't even hold himself up. I'm sorry Hayley, there is nothing we can do for him." Manx told Hayley who if she had not been sitting down would have collapsed.

As Hayley began to cry doctor Manx hurried over and hugged her as Hayley broke down and her world began to fall apart.

PRPRPRPR

**Note: **That was a short first chapter to set up the story. Hope you all review for me and tell me how much you love me.

**Up Next: **

**Chapter 2: A Whole New World**


	2. A Whole New World

**Chapter 2: A Whole New World**

**NOTE!: **_SEE I DID NOT FORGET! I have however switched gears on this story, with only seven to ten chapters planned. It will be a little bit of a roller coaster in some ways and I hope you all enjoy it. Also for those of you who know my work there are currently no plans to include ANY Shadow Imperials at any time._

PRPRPR

"_Do you believe he can do what needs to be done?" _Asked the high pitched male voice which Tommy felt somewhat familiar with.

"_He has done it before, he is our best hope to stop the darkness that is to come." _A recognizable Australian female voice said.

"_He is the only one of us that can both leave the plateau and lead us into the future. He is our only hope." _A third, male, voice said which Tommy's eyes snapped open hearing.

Tommy immediately bolted up from the bed he was laying on only to fall back to the bed with a thump.

"Easy young Falcon, you have been asleep for a very long time. You must give your body time to adjust." The female voice told him as he groaned.

"Dulcea? Where am I?" Tommy asked weakly as he tried to get his eyes to adjust to the light.

"You are on Phaedos mighty Falcon, on the plateau overlooking the Neola Jungle. You have been here for many years while your soul has healed." the second voice said to him.

"Ninjor? Why did my soul need top heal? What happened?" Tommy asked confused as he continued to rub and blink his eyes, finally gaining a large white blur rather than a large black blur.

"You were injured testing morphers at SPD. Your body healed under the care of Biolab, but your soul was not so easily healed." The third voice explained causing Tommy to sit strait up and fall off of the bed he was sitting on.

"B-Billy! Is that you? What's going on." Tommy said louder than he was meaning to, glad yet not totally believing one of his teammates were there with him after what Ninjor proclaimed to be many years.

Billy quickly moved to his friend's side, helping him back up onto what Tommy for the first time felt was a cot. "Easy Tommy, you've been asleep for a very long time. You need time for your body to adjust. Don't send yourself into shock." he told his friend as he put Tommy's legs onto the cot.

"How long?" Tommy asked quietly.

"You need to rest." Dulcea told him firmly.

"I said...How...LONG?" Tommy asked more forcefully this time.

Fortunately for Tommy it was Billy who spoke up. "You fell into a coma in the earth year two-thousand eight. It is now three-thousand five by the standard earth calendar. Tommy you have been asleep for nine hundred ninety-seven years." Billy answered slowly.

"How are you here? Why are you here?" Tommy asked almost bitterly.

"As for your second question, Dulcea wanted me to make sure you were alright being set up here and I refused to leave. For your first, I hold the great power and as Dulcea told us, with it all things are possible."

Tommy then closed his eyes and remained silent. Dulcea then gently grabbed Billy and Ninjor's arms and led them out of the room, allowing Tommy to digest his fate.

PRPRPR

Several hours later Tommy gingerly walked out of the room he was in until he found Dulcea and Billy talking by the fire, watching as the sun was setting. Tommy shook his head convincing himself that he was imagining the closeness between the two before approaching.

"So, a thousand years, what's new?" Tommy asked while rubbing the back of his neck, for the first time noticing his hair had been kept long and in a pony tail again, while keeping the goatee.

Billy and Dulcea both got up from their spots and looked at Tommy. Tommy then noticed that while Dulcea wore a cloak over her Ninjetti garb Billy wore what was similar to his old Ninjetti outfit only more tight fitting and flexible. The material was unlike anything Tommy had ever seen.

"Quite a bit actually, humanity eventually united, SPD was the catalyst for that, They later turned themselves into Time Force when they figured out how to bend time. They feel they are not only an elite police force as SPD was but that they also can police the time line. Beliefs in their own superiority eventually led to the war against the mutants. The problems that war caused allowed the human race and mutants to grow together. However it also allowed for more enemies to be forged." Billy revealed bringing Tommy out of his trance.

"Which is one reason we need you. An evil scientist has been traveling the time line and wreaking havoc. So far Time Force has been able to stall his advances but his efforts have been appearing on a larger scale recently. We fear that Time Force may not be up for the task. I would like you and Billy to recruit two more team members and begin investigating this threat. It can not be allowed to succeed." Dulcea explained making Tommy stop and think.

"Is their any other reason I am here?" Tommy asked not sure if he was liking the direction of the conversation, only being brought back to go to war once again.

"Yes." Dulcea told him before walking back over toward the edge of the plateau. "Ninjor and I knew that one day the galaxy would be unable to function as it had. Zordon's loss was the catalyst to what would be the universe's strong rise and slow fall. Zordon led the protectors of the galaxy, rangers and mentors alike. Without him the galaxy is slowly falling into chaos. It is so subtle it is hardly noticed." she explained in a sad voice.

"Dulcea, what are you saying?" Billy asked confused himself.

"The galaxy needs the Ninjetti, on this plateau at this moment stand the last of the true Ninjetti. The only living being trained and mentored by Zordon. You two are the universe's only hope."

PRPRPR

The next morning Tommy and Billy came out from where Tommy had been sleeping, only to see Dulcea standing by the fire pit.

"Have you decided on what you will do?" Dulcea asked not betraying her nervousness.

Dulcea always knew Tommy craved to retire into the quiet life, away from the fighting, away from the destruction, and here she was asking him to just jump right back in. In her heart she knew Tommy and Billy would accept, but there was still the slightest bit of doubt that whatever Tommy decided, that Billy would follow suit.

"We'll do it." Billy told the older woman, not seeing her smile forming.

"We were kept alive to be the future of an entire race and to bring order to a galaxy that is swimming in chaos. We have to set things right, or die trying." Tommy seconded with a nod.

"Well then mighty Falcon, take your spot by the fire and prepare to embrace your destiny." Dulcea told Tommy as if he was once again the young ranger who came to Phaedos so long ago.

Dutifully Tommy took his spot as Billy walked over beside Dulcea. "You, the Falcon, Winged Lord of the Skies, you have through your bravery, your wisdom, your skill, and your heart have proven that you are worthy of the rank of Ninjetti Master. Open your mind, and embrace your destiny." Dulcea told him, blowing the dust into the fire once again.

As the fire engulfed him Tommy felt a surge throughout his body, he felt his body as though it was flying before the falcon cried through his head and he was left looking across from Billy dressed in a similar outfit.

His hood, tight over his head concealing his hair and a mask, like what he had seen in the Mortal Combat movies years ago covering his mouth, jaw, and nose. The top was a sleeveless top skin tight yet flexible, though it seemed to keep his body's temperature at the perfect level. The same with the bottoms which were long and tucked into his white boots. The outfit which was white had the familiar circular gold emblem which he had grown into with the Falcon, shooting across the skies on it. Finally the gloves, skin tight and going up to the forearm had the white and gold of his former ranger gloves, only they felt like a second skin. In fact the en tire suit was like an entire skin. The feel was exhilarating.

"Welcome home Falcon, Master Warrior of the Ninjetti."

PRPRPR


End file.
